Bring It On:All Or Nothing
by DarkusAngelUchiha
Summary: When cheerleading captain Runo Misaki's dad loses his job and has to relocate to Crenshaw Heights,So does Runo and her mom. Will Runo join the the squad?
1. Chapter 1

Cast:  
>Pacific Vista Pirates-<p>Britney Allen-Runo Winnie Harper-Julie Amber-Alice Brianna-Chan-Lee Sierra-Fabia Brad Warner-Dan (Britney's Boyfriend)<p>

Crenshaw Heights Warriors-

Camille-Mira Kirresha-Chris (MS Season)  
>Leti-Sellon (MS Season)<br>Jesse-Ren Tyson-Shadow

Chapter 1:I Did Not Fart ~Runo's Daydream~

"And this years homecoming King,Who won by a landslide,Is your star quarter-back,Dan Kuso!" Ace shouted into the microphone.

"Oh my god! Dan you won!" Runo yelled above the crowds cheering;hugging his neck.

Dan smiled and went over to Ace to claim his crown.

"And this years homecoming queen,Straight A Student,Senior Class President,and Cheerleading Captain,Runo Misaki!" Ace shouted again.

The whole cheerleading squad,including Runo squealed with wildly with ran over to Ace,Took her place beside Dan and allowed Ace to place the diamond incrested tiara on top of her blue haired head.

Everyone stood up and cheered louder than ,Except for the cheerleaders. They squealed,clapping there petite heads rapidly.

"Runo." Ace said to her through the microphone."Is there anything you'd like to say?" He put the mic near her mouth.

"Yes I would." She said with a huge smile on her face. "Go Bayview Pirates!" She in the room clapped and cheered even louder than before,if possible.

The Runo and the cheerleaders quickly gathered in the opening.

"5,6,7,8!" Runo said. The started to cheer a routine.

"Go! Go,Go! Go you mighty Pirates!Fight! Fight,Fight! Fight you mighty Pirates! Win! Win,Win! Win you mighty Pirates! Go,Fight,Win! Role Call!"

The one by one the girl cheerleaders lined up.

"I'm Julie!"

"Chan-lee!"

"Fabia!"

"Alice!"

"And everyone knows that I'm Runo!"

Suddenly the lights that beamed down on them and turned blood red, and all the other cheerleaders, guys and girls, crowded around Runo and started to cheer something that was unexpected.

"Runo thinks that she's so hot,'Cause she's got the captain's spot!"

Runo made an angry face. "Hey,I won that fair and square! I lost ten pounds and dyed my hair."

"We really made a big mistake." They cheered at her. "Don't you think her boobs look fake?" The guys pointed at her chest.

Her mouth gaped open. "I swear this is my real right is bigger than my left."

Dan stood beside Ace watching the scene. "It's true." He said refering to Runo's claim.

"We all know why we chose her. Look at her,She's such a poser!"

Runo grew determined. "I'll prove to you that I'm the git! I'll work hard and never quit!"

"Not,Not,Not! Not gonna happen. You,You,You suck at being captain!"

Runo's mouth gaped open in shock as the crowd started "ooohh" suddenly went into a frenzy of rage as she ripped off her tiara and walked towards the squad.

Upbeat music started to play as she and the others put on the cheer of there lives.

They finally ended the routine by making a pyramid of cheerleaders with Runo on the very top,With a victorious smile plastered on her face as the crowd cheered wildly.

But it didn't last long.

A very specific sound came from behind Runo as the smile quickly faded from her now horrified expressioned face. Everyone stared at her with wide eyes and started bursting out with laughter when Ace said,

"Runo Misaki just farted!"

The two girls that were holding Runo groaned in disgust and dropped her.

Runo screamed as she fell and it all faded to black.

~Reality~

"Runo..." A voice came.

"Runo Misaki!"

Runo woke up from her daydream screaming.

"AHH! I DID NOT FART!"

Everyone in the classroom quickly jerked their heads towards Runo with confused expressions on their faces.

It was completely and eerily silent.

"Thank you for sharing that,Runo." The teacher said in an annoyed tone.

The whole classroom burst with hysterical laughter.

"Ehehe..." Runo smiled sheepily and embarrassedly with a bright redness across her face.

~Did you guys like it? Well review and Chapter 2 will be up tomorrow...hopefully!~ 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:I'm a cheerleader,dammit!

Runo and her friends stood beside the coffee shop.5th period was over and the last period was just getting ready to start.

But all cheerleaders,athletes,and gymnasts didn't have to go to 6th period. They had to go practice.

~In the gym~

The boys quickly put the mats down so they could start practice. Runo did a little routine and then the squad copied it.

"Alright guys. That was perfect. One more time." Runo said smiling.

"Come on,Runo. I can do that routine in my sleep." Julie nagged.

"I can walk in my sleep. I wonder if I can cheer in my sleep." Fabia said.

Fabia hit a boy in the groin and a girl in the face.

"Okay. Let's take 5." Runo said helping them put the hurt ones down on a bench.

When Runo came back Julie was talking with Alice.

"Nice of you too join us,Runo." Julie said with an evil grin.

Runo smirked.

"It's about Chan-Lee. She's getting a little fat." Julie said with a bitchy smile.

"Wait,What do you mean?" Runo asked turning around to see Chan-Lee.

Runo saw Chan-Lee at the snack table with a bag of chips and she had a candy bar sticking out of her mouth.

"You need to talk to her." Julie said.

"Fine,But after practice." Runo said not wanting to embarras Chan-Lee.

Julie smirked. "Hey Chan-Lee! Runo wants to talk to you."

Chan-Lee hurried over to to the group of friends and looked at Runo.

"Listen,Chan-Lee. You need to cut down on the snacks," Runo said taking the bag of chips out of her hand. "And with the extra work-outs the weight should come right off."

"Oh,I didn't realize." Chan-Lee said touching her stomach.

"But what if it doesn't?" Chan-Lee asked.

Runo sighed. "Let me put it this way. Bayview has never had a fat cheerleader."

Chan-Lee walked off and Alice looked at Runo.

"Wow Runo,You should've ripped out her belly button ring. THAT would have been less painful." Alice said running after Chan-Lee.

"Don't worry. That's totally how I would've handled it." Julie said walking off.


End file.
